My Little Pony: The Next Generation Kids
by LucyTheCat
Summary: Meet My Next Generation Fillies!:) Maybe some new foals soon!


**Ok guys, I like for you to My very Own My Little Pony: The Next Generation Ocs!:) First I'm starting with the Mane 6 and maybe I'll do the Background Ponies:) however DO NOT say that you hate the Pairings:( Enjoy:)**

**Starlight Bright**

**Age: Filly/Teen Years**

**Gender: Female/Mare**

**Species: Alicorn**

**Nicknames: Star, Starly, Starlight, Princess Starlight Bright**

**Parents: Twilight Sparkle & Comet Tail**

**Other Family Relatives:**

**Night Light (Grandfather)**

**Twilight Velvet (Grandmother)**

**Shining Armor (Uncle)**

**Princess Cadance (Aunt)**

**Princess Celestia (Aunt)**

**Princess Luna (Aunt)**

**Coat Color: Yellow**

**Mane Color: Purple with a Blue and Pink streaks**

**Eye Color: Purple**

**Magic Aura: Orcid Purple**

**Cutie Mark: A Lavender Star with a Blue Star**

**Likes: Magic, Reading, hanging out with friends, Playing, Stargazing, and Friendship**

**Dislikes: Evil, Snakes, Bullying**

**Special Talent: making beautiful stars and doing amazing magic**

**Bio: Starlight Bright is the beautiful daughter of Twilight Sparkle and Comet Tail. Like her Mother, she loves to read but loves to be with her best friends. She was raised in Canterlot in her Mother's Palace. Starlight is best friends with Peridot and Cotton Candy. She wants to be just like her mother when she gets older. Her favorite color is Purple. She looks exactly like her mother, but she has spikes in her mane.**

**Personality: Starlight is a very Kind and Gentle Princess, but she doesn't like when her friends fight. She has a huge fear on Snakes.**

**Note: Starlight is my first Pony Oc, she was originally blue.**

**Apple Sugar**

**Age: Filly/Teen Years**

**Gender: Female/Mare**

**Species: Earth**

**Nicknames: AS**

**Parents: AppleJack & Caramel**

**Other Family Relatives:**

**Big Macintosh (Uncle)**

**Apple Bloom (Aunt)**

**Granny Smith (Great Grandmother)**

**Fluttershy (Aunt)**

**Candy Apple (Cousin)**

**Coat Color: Light Orange**

**Mane Color: Sandy Tan with a Brown stripe in the middle**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Cutie Mark: An Apple with Caramel on it**

**Likes: making Apple treats, Apple bucking, baking, jump ropeing, hanging out with Friends**

**Dislikes: Rotten apples, Lies, Evil**

**Special Talent: Making delicious apple treats**

**Bio: Apple Sugar is the honestful Daughter of AppleJack and Caramel. She loves to help her mother with chores. She looks exactly like her mother. She was raised at Sweet Apple Acres. Apple Sugar is best friends with her cousin, Candy Apple. Her Favorite Color is the color of all the Apples. **

**Personality: Apple Sugar is always Honest just like her mother and never tells a single lie not even to her parents. She is also hardworking but takes breaks at the Spa. She sometimes has a huge appetite for Apples.**

**Rainbow Cloud**

**Age: Filly/Teen Years**

**Gender: Female/Mare**

**Species: Pegasus**

**Nicknames: Rainbow Jr, RC, Rainbow Loud**

**Parents: Rainbow Dash & Soarin'**

**Other Family Relatives: Unknown**

**Coat Color: White**

**Mane Color: Lime Green, Light Orange, Purple, Yellow, Light Red, and Blue**

**Eye Color: Magenta**

**Cutie Mark: A cloud with rainbow colors**

**Likes: Super fast races, being fast, Colors, reading, hanging out with friends, protecting friends, being brave**

**Dislikes: loosing races, Girly Stuff, evil, not like being a Showoff**

**Special Talent: Changing colers with her Rainbow speed**

**Bio: Rainbow Cloud is the Energetic daughter of Rainbow Dash and Soarin'. She enjoys races especially when she's competing with her parents. She looks a lot like her mother but with less spikes in her mane. She was raised in Clouds Dale. Rainbow Cloud is best friends with Candy Apple. Her Favorite Color is every color in the Rainbow. She has also performed The Sonic RainBoom.**

**Personality: Rainbow Cloud is very loyal to her friends, she hates loosing races but does know how to play fair. Starlight Bright got her into reading.**

**Cotton Candy**

**Age: Filly/Teen Years**

**Gender: Female/Mare**

**Species: Unicorn**

**Nicknames: Cotton or CC**

**Parents: Pinkie Pie & Pokey Pierce**

**Other Family Relatives:**

**Igneous Rock (Grandfather)**

**Cloudy Quartz (Grandmother)**

**Marble Pie (Aunt)**

**Limestone Pie (Aunt)**

**Coat Color: Hot Magenta**

**Mane Color: Pink and Sky Blue pattern**

**Eye Color: Sky Blue**

**Cutie Mark: Light Pink Cotton Candy**

**Likes: planning parties, Sweets, smiles, games, singing cheerful songs, making candies and treats, hanging out with friends**

**Dislikes: Frown Faces, ruined parties, Evil**

**Special Talent: Making sweet treats**

**Bio: Cotton Candy is the Playful daughter of Pinkie Pie and Pokey Pierce. She enjoys planning parties with her mother, She also enjoys making candies. She looks a lot like her mother. She is best friends with Apple Sugar as they make treats and Starlight Bright as they teach each other Magic. She was raised in Sugar Cube Corner. Her Favorite Color is Any kind of Pink. **

**Personality: Cotton Candy is very Friendly and Cheerful just like her mother but sometimes stay very calm and is a lot smarter than her mother.**

**Candy Apple**

**Age: Filly/Teen Years**

**Gender: Female/Mare**

**Species: Pegasus**

**Nicknames: CA**

**Parents: Fluttershy & Big Macintosh**

**Other Family Relatives:**

**AppleJack (Aunt)**

**Apple Bloom (Aunt)**

**Granny Smith (Great Grandmother)**

**Apple Sugar (Cousin)**

**Coat Color: Red**

**Mane Color: Pink**

**Eye Color: Sea Green**

**Cutie Mark: A green apple with four dots on the top to look like a Pawprint**

**Likes: Animals, making apple treats, singing beautiful songs, hanging out with friends**

**Dislikes: Scary things, loud noises especially startled surprises, Mean people, Evil**

**Special Talent: Feeding animals healthy snacks**

**Bio: Candy Apple is the Gentle Daughter of Fluttershy and Big Macintosh. She enjoys being with her Animal friends and feeding them Apple treats. She looks a lot like her Mother. She is best friends with her Cousin, Apple Sugar and Rainbow Cloud. She was raised in her Mother's Cottage. Her Favorite Color is Pink and Red. **

**Personality: Candy Apple is always Shy like her mother, but stands up for her friends. She also loves Animals.**

**Peridot**

**Age: Filly/Teen Years**

**Gender: Female/Mare**

**Species: Unicorn/Dragon Hybrid**

**Nicknames: None**

**Parents: Rarity & Spike**

**Other Family Relatives:**

**Magnum (Grandfather)**

**Pearl (Grandmother)**

**Sweetie Belle (Aunt)**

**Coat Color: White**

**Mane and Underbelly Color: Lime Green**

**Eye Color: Light Green**

**Magic Aura: Lime Green**

**Cutie Mark: A peridot gem**

**Likes: Gems, Fashion, Dresses, Hanging out with Friends**

**Dislikes: Wreak of Fashion, Evil**

**Special Talent: Finding beautiful gems**

**Bio: Peridot is the unique daughter of Rarity and Spike. She loves making beautiful dresses with her Mother and loves to eat Gems like her Father. She looks a lot like her mother, but has a boycut-like mane. She is best friends with Starlight Bright. She was raised by her parents. Her Favorite Color is Green which doesn't bother her Mother.**

**Personality: Peridot loves Fashion and Gems. She enjoys sharing with her friends even with her stuff. She also loves hanging out with her Aunt Sweetie Bell.**

**Note: Peridot is named after my Birthstone!**

**So what do you guys think? Please Comment to see if you want me to make Foals for the Background Ponies and the Other Characters! Remember Flaming is unacceptable but Peace Out:)**


End file.
